A Beautiful Nightmare
by ReaperNinja01
Summary: It seems like a normal day in Ikebukuro, Shizuo chasing Izaya around like always. But for an odd reason Shizuo can't get the damn flea out of his thoughts. Shizuo x Izaya yaoi. Don't like don't read.


A Beautiful Nightmare

Pairing: Shizuo x Izaya

Warnings: Yaoi Don't like? Don't read!, boy x boy, smut, sex, a little blood but not really that bloody, just a cut.

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara or any of the characters.

Summary: It seems like a normal day in Ikebukuro, Shizuo chasing Izaya around like always. But for an odd reason Shizuo can't get the damn flea out of his thoughts. Shizuo x Izaya yaoi. Don't like don't read.

This is my first Shizuo x Izaya fanfiction, please don't be hating on it, my beta wouldn't read it because she dislikes this pairing :,( but I respect that and will not force her to read it. I still love you though man. Please review and tell me how I did, be honest but don't be a complete hater, like I said my first time writing a Durarara fic. I love you guys and your reviews, now enough of me talking, please enjoy the story already.

Shizuo held a vending machine over his head as he chased Izaya down the streets of Ikebukuro. As soon as he felt close enough to the raven he threw the machine with all his strength. Izaya quickly dodged out of the way and smiled "That all you got Shizu-Chan." His words pissed the blond off even more, and he was already pretty damn pissed. Izaya only laughed as he spun a 360 and continued running down the street. Shizuo ripped a stop sign out of the ground and continued chasing the raven. This was considered a normal day in Ikebukuro, as long as you were a local that is.

Shizuo slowed down and came to a stop, after chasing and throwing shit at the raven for about an hour, he had lost him. Dropping the stolen stop sign onto the ground, he reached into his pocket and grabbed his pack of cigarettes, pulling one out and lighting it. He inhaled a large amount of the smoke and held it in for a moment. Pulling the cigarette out of his mouth and holding it between his index finger and middle finger he exhaled. He looked up at the sky. The sun was beginning to set, the sky a pinkish orange dark blue color. Night was near. He grabbed a new pair of glasses out of his pocket; having broken the ones he was wearing earlier from being provoked by Izaya, and put them on. Slowly he began his walk home, hoping nothing else got in his way and pissed him off, he really did hate violence.

…

The next day

Here we go again... Shizuo ran at Izaya, a large crosswalk sign in hand. He really wanted to hit Izaya with it like he was a baseball; it would probably be the first homerun using a human instead of a ball. When he was close enough, he swung the sign, but the raven ducked, Shizuo's eyes widened slightly when the raven kicked one of his legs out from under him. He fell and landed on top of Izaya. Lifting himself up a little, he stared down at the raven, his brain still processing what was happening. Quickly Izaya sat up a little and kisses Shizuo, then he crawled out from under the blond and ran like his life depended on it. Shizuo gritted his teeth and stood up. "Izaya! You fuckin' flea!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, he grabbed the crosswalk sign off the ground and threw it into a nearby building out of anger. He panted and tried to calm himself, destroying buildings wasn't helping.

It was late as Shizuo walked home, but he didn't care much as to what time it was. For some odd reason, he couldn't get the raven out of his head. He reached a hand up to his lips, feeling where Izaya had given him a quick kiss. In the moment he was angry, but now his lips tingled from the memory. His body felt… Strange. There was a variety of odd feelings rushing through him. It was a little annoying. He growled and punched a nearby wall, his hand breaking through the bricks and going all the way through. Crumbles of bricks fell to the ground on both sides of the wall; he pulled his hand back and put it back into his pocket. Once again he began walking home. The thoughts and feelings never once leaving him.

Shizuo walked into his apartment and closed the door behind himself; he didn't lock it as usual. There was no point in doing so, most people except Izaya left him the fuck alone anyway. He sat on his couch and laid his head back, resting it against the soft cushion. He felt his eyes closing, he would have liked to make it to his bed but he was already too far into sleep.

…

Shizuo stared at Izaya, the raven was standing right in front of him, the foxy smirk on his face that Shizuo despised. He tried to move his body, but couldn't. Izaya smile grew wider, "What's wrong Shizu-Chan, Can't move?" He walked forward, decreasing the distance between the two of them. Shizuo gritted his teeth. Izaya reached a hand up and gripped Shizuo's chin, he stared into the blonds honey colored eyes. Shizuo's eyes widened as Izaya kissed him once again, this time rougher and longer, he bit his teeth down on Shizuo's lower lip.

Izaya pulled away slowly and sat in Shizuo's lap; he reached into his jacket's pocket and pulled out his pocket knife. As he opened it he cut the buttons off of Shizuo's blue vest and white long sleeved shirt. He moved a hand across Shizuo's chest and smiled like a little kid in a candy store. He pressed the blade against the lightly tanned skin and ran the blade downwards. Pulling the blade away, he licked the blood off the blade, and closed his eyes. "Your blood has such an unusual taste." His eyes opened once again, the dark brown orbs looking a little redder.

Shizuo could feel the mobility in his arms return, he quickly wrapped his hand around Izaya's throat, pulling the man off him and pushing him against the couch, under himself. Izaya's pocket knife fell to the floor, he gripped Shizuo's wrist and choked slightly, the same smirk remaining on his face and not leaving once. "So you're going to choke me to death now, aren't you?" He asked not sounding scared or worried at all. "Go ahead do it, see how boring your life is after I'm dead!"

"Just shut the hell up for once you fuckin' flea!" Shizuo yelled as he kissed the raven roughly. He didn't know what came over him, his body just moved and did it. He pulled away, thinking of what he should do next. He had just kissed his worst enemy, and was currently thinking of much worse than just kissing the raven. Izaya choked again, needing air, he was beginning to feel a little faint. Shizuo quickly let go, a large red mark remaining on his neck. He breathed heavily trying to regain his breath, and looked up at Shizuo, surprised and a little confused as to why the blond released his death grip form around his neck. "You're right; my life would be boring without you in it…"

"Aww so you do love me Shizu-Chan~" Izaya said with a playful happy tone.

Shizuo hit his head against Izaya's, holding back his strength the best he could.

"Owww what was that for!"

"Just shut the hell up!" Shozuo said in anger, "We both know that I hate you!"

"If you hate me, why are you so turned on?" Izaya asked, poking the slight bulge in Shizuo's pants.

"I'm not." Shizuo lied, laying an arm on his lap to hide his erection.

Izaya moved Shizuo's arm away and put a hand against his bulge, rubbing it. Shizuo bit back a moan, trying not to let the raven know he was enjoying the feeling. He rubbed harder, then gripped Shizuo's package squeezing it and sending pleasure through the blond. Shizuo pressed back against the couch and moaned quietly, it surprisingly felt better having someone else touching him. He unintentionally grinded himself against Izaya's hand, moaning a little louder. "I knew you would like this Shizu-Chan."

"Shut the hell up, I'm killing you later!" Shizuo grabbed the raven's hands and pinned them above his head using only one hand. He ripped Izaya's shirt from his body, then did the same with his pants and boxers. Izaya blushed slightly. "Tell me.. If it hurts…" He licked three of his fingers then pushed one into Izaya slowly. Shizuo moved it in and out, trying to take it slow and hold back as much of his strength as possible. He added another finger and scissored the two of them, then pushed them deep into Izaya being sure to prepare the flea properly. Izaya winced in slight pain and gripped the couch cushion below him. He bit his lip. Shizuo inserted his third finger and spread Izaya even more, he brushed against something rough and the raven moaned, shaking a little from the burst of pleasure that rushed through his body.

Shizuo pulled his fingers out slowly. He undid his pants and pushed them off, tossing them onto the ground next to Izaya's shredded clothes. The ravens eyes widened slightly, Shizuo was larger than he imagined, even when rubbing his bulge it didn't seem as though it was that big. He shifted around a little until Shizuo grabbed his hips; Izaya bit his lip bracing himself for the worst. Shizuo pushed Izaya's legs up pressed himself into him; he moaned in pain, he was so large. Shizuo stopped for a moment allowing Izaya to adjust himself. The raven had such a tight ass, it made Shizuo's cock throb; he was surprised that he wanted more of the raven.

Izaya nodded showing Shizuo that it was okay to begin moving. He began slowly at first, holding practically everything back. "D-Don't hold back." Izaya said, surprising Shizuo. The raven wanted more pain, he was masochistic after all. "Shizu-Chan?" He questioned no receiving and answer.

Shizuo thrusted hard into Izaya, the raven moaning and arching his back under the larger male. The blond pounded into Izaya. He pushed his legs closer to his stomach, bending the male in half as he fucked him hard and good; he enjoyed every second being in the lithe male. Izaya moaned loudly, a few tears fell from his eyes. It hurt, but felt so amazing. Different feelings and emotions rushed through his entire body. Shizuo gripped Izaya's legs; He was unable to hold back anymore. The raven panted hard 'He really is a beast.' He thought to himself. Izaya could feel his release approaching, he was already close and they had practically just started. Izaya wrapped his arms around Shizuo's neck, pulling the blond a little closer to himself. He panted harder and groaned.

Shizuo slammed into Izaya's prostate, pleasure shooting through the raven's body. "Shizuo!" He m cried out loudly as he came, tightening around the blonds large cock. Shizuo moaned, just when he thought the raven couldn't get any tighter, he managed to do it. Shizuo grunted, slamming one last thrust into Izaya then came, his fluids filling the raven.

…

Shizuo opened his eyes. He looked down and sighed as he realized he was hard. What sort of a dream was that, and why out of all people he could have dreamed of did it have to be that damn flea? He couldn't worry about that at the moment he really had to fix his problem and get the raven haired man out of his head. This was becoming a real problem.

… End…

So I hope you guys enjoyed my first Durarara story. Please feel free to comment/review, I would like to hear what you think about it. I really hope it wasn't too shitty, but if it was good, that makes me happy. Thanks for reading everyone! You guys rock!


End file.
